After Praimfaya
by BBCGRCFEIHTBASSC2121
Summary: After Praimfaya is the story of what happens after Praimfaya, bellamy moping about, Clarke finding madi. echo is not in it .not finished please tell me if I should or any good plot ideas hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Bellamy, we have to go it's now or never" raven said anxiously "Clarke would want us go"

Bellamy walked over to the spaceship and climbed in not shutting the door, still holding out hope that Clarke would come running in so that they could blast of and survive Praimfaya together. After a minute it became perfectly clear to Bellamy that Clarke wasn't coming back. He shut the door and climbed into one of the two empty seats, starring at the empty next to him that was meant for Clarke the girl he loved and the girl who he never told he loved her. He turned his head to raven

"your right it's now or never" Bellamy paused "let's go" he said trying to sound strong.

"can't we give her a minute" Emori said questioning Bellamy and raven

"it's what she would want us to do " Bellamy said in an agonizing tone

"5-4-3-2-1"said raven

And then they had blasted off

"May we meet again" Bellamy wisped wishing that Clarke could have heard it

When they got to the arc the electricity wasn't on which meant Clarke had failed her task

"we left her behind, and we still die anyway" Bellamy said trying to keep tears back. Then suddenly

"look Clarke did it she saved us all" said Monty gratefully

"she did it" Bellamy said thinking that maybe the night blood had worked, and that Clarke was still alive but even he knew that was a long shot.

...

Clarke looked anxiously at the timer on her arm 3 minutes she would never get back in time and she'd rather they lived, and they wouldn't if she didn't get the satellite in place. Clarke pulled out the walkie talky and said "Bellamy if you can hear me don't wait" then She started to climb the pylon, she was half way when she saw the ship blast of.

"May we meet again" she said with tears forming in her eyes

When she got to the top, she got the satellite in place and quickly climbed down knowing she could die knowing her friends, the people she loved, were Bellamy was safe. She ran back to the lab quickly. followed close by the wave of praimfaya. She got in and then it all went dark. This must be what death is like Clarke thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day one after Praimfaya

Clarke woke up as if it had all been a bad dream the only proof that Praimfaya even happened was the collapsed door way which took more than an hour to move. She climbed out of the lab to see a wasteland. no trees or green for that matter. Clarke was stunned and worried, but she hadn't survived this long to die of starvation or dehydration. She walked for miles with no clue what direction it was. Just hoping it was the direction to Polis where she could go into the bunker and her mother would make everyone night bloods and maybe she could try and radio Bellamy and the others to tell them she was alive and tell them they did the right thing by leaving .

Suddenly she saw what looked to be the rover that her and her five friends Bellamy, Emori, Murthy, Monty and Harper had used to come to the island barely 48 hours ago to save Raven. If she could get this running, she would be able to see her mother in less than ten hours. Carefully wiping the widescreen down and opening the door to her surprise it had survived and started up.

…

It had been barely 24 hours since Bellamy and the others had narrowly escaped Praimfaya and Bellamy hadn't said two words. All Bellamy could think about was Clarke, all the stories she had told him about her parents, Wells, being arrested, her time in solitary and how she use to draw on the walls of her cell and then that's when it hit him. He crept away and went down to the prison level and then to the block of cells meant for people in solitary and found her cell. He opened the door and walked across the tiny cell to the bed, where he picked up the soft pillow hugging it to his chest. It still smelled like her he thought to himself, like she had slept on it only yesterday. He sat down on the bed and curled up into a ball crying wishing Clarke was with him right now. Or at the least still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Day 3

Clarke had been driving for what seemed like years when she made it to Polis. she spent hours struggling to move the mass of rubble of the hatch hat separated her from her mother and the chance to find out if her friends were still alive. If Bellamy was alive.

It wasn't till It got pitch black and she couldn't see her own feet let alone where she was going that she decided to stop until it got light again and right now, she really badly needed some sleep. She walked over to the rover trying not to trip up. she laid down on the makeshift bed in the back of the rover and fell right to sleep.

_Blood, she had to wash the blood of her hands. _

_So much blood._

_Well's, Finn's, Lexa's, Maya's, Jasper's, Roan's. _

_She is the reason they're__all dead. It is all her fault._

_it should have been her, they didn't disserve it she did._

_Then suddenly she heard it and instantly she became composed. Looking around to see where it came from but all she saw was darkness._

_"__Calm down princess. It's all going to be okay" the voice was soft and loving. It was Bellamy. The one person that didn't think she was a murder but a princess. His princess and she knew that._

_she closed her eyes and repeated "it's all going to be okay" then when she opened her eyes again it wasn't black, but she was in Bellamy's tent back at the dropship before the adults came down. When it was just the two of them making the hard decisions together._

_"__Come here" Bellamy whispered as he laid down on his own bed looking like one of the Greek gods he used to love to tell her stories about when she couldn't sleep .she walked over and did what she was told carefully placing herself on the edge of his bed, then laying down on her side facing bellamy. He looked so beautiful with his smooth olive skin and dark mahogany curls that framed his face perfectly. _

_"__your staring" he announced__out of the blue using his trade mark smirk._

_"__how could I not" she__replied simply _

_"__you should get some sleep" he said _

_She turned around so she was laying on her other side, disappointed that she couldn't see him anymore but she knew he was right she needed sleep and he was just a distraction. He slowly __slid__ his hands around her waist and said "go to sleep ,your safe, I'll be here when you wake up"_

Hours later Clarke woke up dazed and confused but then it all came back to her. Bellamy wasn't there he never was and she would be alone for 5 whole years if she couldn't get the bunker open.

…

"Has anyone seen Bellamy?" Raven inquired to her group of friends

Her question was met with shaking heads. Not a single person had seen Bellamy or heard from him since they had boarded the ring, around 36 hours ago, when he had vanished. Then that's when Raven had a thought where would Bellamy go to think about Clarke. Her old cell. She thought about leaving him to think but she knew how guilty he felt, hell she felt it to. Yeah, she had had her fair share of disagreements with Clarke, but Clarke had been her best friend and at some points partner in crime and just as Bellamy was, she was blamed herself. All she thought about was what if Clarke was coming thought the door just as they left and had had to watch them leave without her. Even though she was feeling this she knew in some part of her knew that Clarke would have wanted them to leave without her if she hadn't made it and that Clarke wouldn't want her to fall apart or let anyone else. They had to survive

She was thinking so hard she hadn't realised that she had walked straight to the prison block and to the special cells for people in solitary and that's where she found him broken laying on a thin cot facing the wall, knees to his chest hugging a pillow.

"Bellamy" whispered Raven

"She's gone Raven and she isn't coming back this time" Bellamy mumbled.


End file.
